Dirtbag (Short)
Dirtbag is a short that occurs after Shower Party. Character Appearances Major Characters *Dirtbag Minor Characters *Elizabeth *Elizabeth's Mom *Old Woman *Soup Kitchen Volunteer *Animal Shelter Volunteer Plot "Dirtbag" is a ragged old man with a kind heart. He helped many people and animals by doing good charity work. He took recyclables out of the garbage and put them in a recycling bin, he volunteered at a soup kitchen to feed homeless people, he read a story to the sick children in the hospital, he walked an old lady across the street, and he donated alot of money to an animal shelter. After doing all of those good deeds, he walks down the side walk and finds a flower. He comments on how nice it is and how it is a nice sign of spring, but while he is talking a fly flies into his mouth. This sends him into a coughing fit, so he spits up in front of a young girl and her mother. When the mother sees him spitting up in front of them, she angrily calls him a dirtbag and walks away. Gallery Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 65.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 64.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 63.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 62.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 61.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 60.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 59.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 58.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 57.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 55.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 54.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 53.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 52.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 51.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 50.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 49.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 48.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 47.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 46.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 45.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 44.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 43.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 42.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 41.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 40.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 39.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 38.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 37.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 36.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 35.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 34.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 33.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 32.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 31.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 30.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 29.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 28.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 27.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 26.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 25.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 24.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 23.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 22.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 21.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 20.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 19.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 18.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 17.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 16.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 15.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 14.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 13.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 12.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 11.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 10.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 09.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 08.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 07.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 06.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 05.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 04.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 03.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 02.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 01.png Dirt Bag 20.png Dirt Bag 19.png Dirt Bag 18.png Dirt Bag 17.png Dirt Bag 16.png Dirt Bag 15.png Dirt Bag 14.png Dirt Bag 13.png Dirt Bag 12.png Dirt Bag 11.png Dirt Bag 10.png Dirt Bag 09.png Dirt Bag 08.png Dirt Bag 07.png Dirt Bag 06.png Dirt Bag 05.png Dirt Bag 04.png Dirt Bag 03.png Dirt Bag 02.png Dirt Bag 01.png Category:Shorts